Love Hate
by ChigusaSen
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah yang tenang dan tanpa gangguang telah didambakan oleh seorang Kasamatsu Yukio. Namun, mimpi tetaplah mimpi, karena seseorang berhasil mengusik kehidupannya bahkan masuk ke dalam dunia pribadinya. siapa lagi jika buka Kise Ryota. "Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" "Mengganggumu sudah menjadi hobi baruku." don't forget to fav n foll, typo bertebaran, happy reading
1. Hitam

Bel tanda kelas akan dimulai baru saja selesai berdering beberapa menit lalu. Guru yang bertugas mengajar hari ini sudah mulai melangkah menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Di ujung lorong, kelas dengan pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda terbuka setengah. Dari luar bisa terlihat siswa dan siswi nya masih bersenda gurau sambil menunggu guru mata pelajaran pertama tiba di kelas mereka.

Belum 10 menit. Pintu berlapis pernis itu terbuka pelan. Seorang laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 40 tahun masuk sambil menenteng tas laptop di tangan kanannya. Sontak, keramaian tadi tiba-tiba berubah sunyi ketika sang guru sudah berdiri di depan murid-muridnya.

Seluruh antensi tertuju pada Ano-sensei--sebutan yang diberikan oleh seluruh muridnya. Namun, mata sang sensei tidak membalas tatapan para muridnya yang menunggunya berbicara, melainkan tatapan itu tertuju pada sesuatu yang sedang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. Semuanya mengikuti arah pandang Ano sensei, kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, kaca mata besar bertengger di hidungnya yang kecil, dan kedua alisnya berkerut ke dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang kalem.

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" Ajak Ano sensei sambil membuat gestur mempersilahkan.

Si pemuda berjalan pelan. Kemudian berhenti di sebelah senseinya. Terlihat pemuda itu menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu mulai membuka kedua bibirnya. "Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan namaku Kasamatsu Yukio. Senang bisa bertemu kalian." Diakhir kalimat, pemuda bernama Yukio itu menundukkan kepala sebagai bentuk hormatnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Yukio-kun akan menjadi anggota baru di kelas kalian. Jangan sungkan berkenalan dengannya. Dan Yukio-kun..." Ano sensei menepuk bahu Yukio sekali, kemudian berkata lagi, "jika ada yang membingungkan, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau temanmu."

Yukio memanggukkan kepalanya sekali, lalu melangkah menuju bangku kosong yang sudah disediakan.

Kelas dimulai sewajarnya--maksudnya tidak terjadi hal aneh seperti seseorang tiba-tiba tertawa di tengah pelajaran, atau ada yang pura-pura sakit sehingga bisa tidur-tiduran di ruang kesehatan.

Yukio memainkan pulpen di tangannya. Ia sudah cukup paham dengan pelajaran yang dijelaskan Ano sensei di depan kelas. Wajar saja, dia sudah pernah belajar materi tersebut di sekolah lamanya. Yukio berhenti sekolah dua tahun lalu, saat kedua kakinya harus diterapi karena kecelakaan. Jadi, dia tinggal kelas hampir 4 semester. Kemudian keluarganya memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah lain dan mulai belajar di semester 2.

Jika dihitung-hitung, seharusnya murid seusianya sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir dan tes mencari universitas. Namun, dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 dan belajar dari awal.

Yukio mengembuskan nafasnya agak berat. Kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri dengan penjelasan sang sensei. Kesan pertama itu penting, lebih baik bersikap patuh di hari pertamamu di sekolah. Begitu prinsip Yukio.

Ketika 5 menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berdering, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang berat dan cepat terdengar dari arah lorong kelas. Hingga suara itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas, sedetik kemudian, pintu dibuka agak kasar dari luar. Dan si pelaku kerusuhan itu akhirnya terlihat batang hidungnya.

Seluruh atensi tentu kini tertuju pada sosok yang terengah-engah--berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum berdiri tegak kemudian membungkuk ke arah Ano sensei.

"Maafkan saya sensei! Saya terlambat lagi hari ini!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan suara keras.

Ano sensei hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu melangkah mendekati pemuda yang masih saja membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan diulang yaa!" Ano sensei menepuk kedua bahu pemuda itu pelan. Tidak ada kesan marah di dalam kalimatnya. Dan hal ini membuat Yukio diam terheran-heran.

Di lain sisi, semua siswa dan siswi di kelas itu terlihat acuh, seperti hal ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh di mata mereka.

Yukio kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah Ano sensei, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya, dia mulai berjalan menuju bangku miliknya.

Tunggu, dia melangkah menuju bangku Yukio?

Belum sempat Yukio mengucapkan kata-kata dari mulutnya, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya, "kau duduk di bangku milikku."

* * *

haiii apa masih ada nih shipper dua cogan kita, Kise n Kasamatsu｡‿｡

aku harap masih yaaa

aku balik setelah lama vakum gara2 banyak kesibukan di dunia nyata, dan sekarang juga masih sibuk huhuhuuuಥ‿ಥ

jadi mungkin ff ini ga bakal update cepet, tergantung aku sempet nulis apa nggaknya (dikemplang Kikasa)(ᗒᗩᗕ)

makasih buat yang udah baca atau sekedar mampir (3

jangan lupa foll dan fav yaa, biar aku kuat nulisnya ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ

byee sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya (ﾟﾟ)


	2. Kuning

"Kau duduk di bangku milikku."

Yukio mengerutkan alisnya ke dalam--membalas tatapan tajam dari si mpu-nya yang mengaku sebagai pemilik bangku yang di dudukinya sekarang.

Seluruh perhatian kini tertuju apa dua sosok yang sedang berhadapan memperebutkan sebuah bangku yang letaknya dekat jendela. Jadi, siapa pun yang duduk di sana dapat melihat pemandangan pepohonan di belakang sekolah.

Yukio memilih untuk tidak cari gara-gara di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari pemuda jangkung di depannya, Yukio mulai merapikan buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas bangku.

Namun, saat tangannya akan mengangkat tas ransel, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau tidak si pemuda pembuat onar.

Yukio menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi terkejut, sampai-sampai ia lupa menaikkan kaca matanya yang kedodoran.

"Apa yang--"

"Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu langsung menyela sebelum Yukio berhasil mengucapkan protesnya.

Ano sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas kemudian menjelaskan tentang keberadaan Yukio ditengah-tengah mereka. Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu lebih tertarik mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini sibuk membenahi kaca mata yang membebani tulang hidungnya.

"Kau sudah dengar penjelasannya dari sensei. Jadi bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" Yukio melirik pergelangan tangannya yang mulai kesemutan. Dengan tangan lainnya, Yukio mengangkat tas ranselnya, kemudian memindahkannya ke bangku belakang--satu bangku paling pojok dan sepertinya belum ada pemiliknya.

Namun, sebelum ranselnya berpindah, sebuah ransel lain--berwarna merah dan terlihat mahal sudah tergeletak begitu saja. Dan lagi-lagi, pelakunya adalah pemuda yang masih dengan setia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sampai kebas.

"Kau pendek. Biar aku saja yang pindah," ucap pemuda itu, kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya pada Yukio, dan berjalan pelan menuju bangku di belakang Yukio.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kejadian tadi. Semua siswa terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sedangkan Ano sensei sudah pergi beberapa menit sebelum bel kelas berbunyi.

Yukio berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia berniat pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan dan kembali ke kelas mengambil kotak bento yang dibawanya dari rumah. Tapi, suara di belakangnya menginterupsi langkahnya. Mau tak mau Yukio jadi menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati pemuda tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sungguh, Yukio berharap pemuda itu bisa berhenti mengganggunya.

"Belikan aku sekotak susu dan roti. Aku lapar sekali," perintah pemuda itu. Yukio memasang raut bingung di wajahnya, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan pemuda itu memang benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya--maksudnya memerintahnya?

"Ini uangnya. Aku tidak akan memerasmu." Pemuda itu melempar beberapa helai uang kertas hingga terjatuh.

Yukio semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kesal mulai ia rasakan sekarang. Rasanya dia sedang diperlakukan sebagai babu oleh pemuda sok tampan yang kini sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel pintar di tangannya, tanpa peduli dengan perubahan raut wajah Yukio yang semakin masam.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Yukio tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dia memilih pergi begitu saja--mengabaikan pemuda yang kini mulai berteriak memanggilnya.

Bel berbunyi, jam kedua akan di mulai 5 menit setelah semua siswa kembali ke kelas. Sensei yang mengajar pun sudah bersiap menuju kelas, namun masih ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang belum kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Yukio berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia bisa melihat pemuda pirang yang tadi pagi membuat masalah dengannya sedang duduk dengan buku yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yukio yakin, pemuda itu sedang berada di alam mimpinya sekarang.

Tepat setelah Yukio duduk, sensei pun datang. Kali ini adalah seorang wanita, usianya sekitar 40-an, gemuk, dan terlihat banyak kerutan di wajahnya. Yukio mengecek jadwal pelajaran hari ini, Matematika.

Diam-diam Yukio mengehela nafas berat, bukan karena dia khawatir dengan mata pelajaran ini, tapi dia belum memiliki buku pelajaran. Rencananya hari ini ia akan ke toko buku untuk membelinya. Namun, tetap saja ia akan kebingungan saat pelajaran nanti.

Rai sensei, itu namanya. Kedua mata sang sensei mulai berkeliling--mengecek satu-satu wajah siswa siswinya. Beberapa orang terlihat mencoba membuang muka, tapi hal itu tidak berhasil, karena siapa pun yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Rai sensei akan diberi hukuman, yaitu menjawab soal matematika yang ditulisnya di papan.

Yukio bertemu pandang dengan Rai sensei, awalnya Yukio merasa biasa saja, tapi ada yang aneh dengan tatapan sang sensei. Yukio pun sadar kalau yang sedari tadi ditatap bukanlah dia, namun pemuda pirang yang masih mendengkur di belakangnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Yukio menengok ke belakang. Tangannya terulur menarik-narik ujung lengan baju milik pemuda pirang itu. Nihil. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Baik, kita mulai kelasnya!" Suara Rai sensei yang keras dan berat membuat siapa saja tersentak. Otomatis perintah tadi membuat seisi kelas bergegas menyiapkan buku dan alat tulis. Yukio pun ikut tersentak, bukan hanya karena suara dari Rai sensei, tapi karena sensei itu sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan salah satu siswanya sedang tertidur pulas saat jam pelajaran.

Yukio mulai menyiapkan alat tulis serta bukunya, karena Rai sensei sudah mulai berbicara tentang ini dan itu.

Kelas berjalan lancar awalnya. Sampai pada saat Rai sensei memberi instruksi untuk membuka buku pelajaran dan harus segera menjawab soalnya sebelum jam pelajaran usai 15 menit lagi.

Yukio gelagapan. Ia belum mengenal satu pun siswa atau siswi di kelas ini. Bahkan saat istirahat tadi, dia belum sempat berbaur dengan yang lain karena harus mengurus pemindahannya di kantor tata usaha.

'Bagaimana ini?' bingung Yukio dalam hati. Dia melihat semua temannya mulai sibuk mengerjakan. Tentu tidak enak mengganggu mereka saat ini untuk berbagi buku dengannya.

Yukio menengok ke belakang, dan mendapati buku matematika di atas meja si pemuda yang masih saja pulas bahkan di detik-detik terakhir kelas dibubarkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan meminta izin, Yukio langsung mengambil buku tersebut dan segera mengerjakan soal.

Bel pulang sekolah pun usai. Semua bergegas membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Yukio termasuk salah satu darinya. Saat hendak memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikannya.

"Kembalikan!"

Yukio menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati pemuda pirang itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Kembalikan!" Ulangnya, dan Yukio sadar jika ia tidak sengaja memasukkan buku matematika yang dipinjamnya tanpa izin itu ke dalam tas.

Yukio menyodorkan buku itu, kemudian berkata, "tadi kau sedang tidur, jadi aku meminjamnya."

"Kau mencurinya!" Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kemudian menatap Yukio dengan pandangan tak suka, "kau mengambilnya tanpa izin. Itu mencuri namanya!"

Yukio-pemuda bersurai hitam legam ini hanya ngehela nafas berat, kesabarannya terus diuji hari ini. Dengan senyum yang tidak ikhlas, Yukio berucap, "maaf karena mengambilnya tanpa izin. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanku mengambilnya." Yukio kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut di atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

terima kasih banyak banyak banyakkkk buat yang udah mampir ke ceritaku yang ancur ini :((

makasih pokoknya, semoga mengibur yaa

ingat jaga kesehatan kawann :D


End file.
